Vampire Killer
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: Evangeline was a bloodsucking vampire like Negi knew. He also knew that she had been transferred to Malaysia, but what did the mage didn't know that she will be stirring trouble there. Could he stop it with the help from Amar Ma'aruf?
1. A Vampire's Menace

CHAPTER 1: A Vampire's Menace

_**DISCLAIMER: Mahou Sensei Negima's characters are not mine!!!**_

Amar Ma'aruf had well known of an unlikely pair in his class, 3A. Inside his class was a Vampire Hunter, Chris Belmont, who was the descendant of the famous vampire killer, Simon Belmont followed by a mysterious femme fatale, Evangeline AK McDowell who just moved to Malaysia to study.

What that the inugami didn't know was Eva's status as a full-fledged vampire, and she's hungry for human blood.

That's until a night when he'll know.

Walking home from her tuition class in a shop house, Sakura Asahina walked home alone. On the way back, she could feel the hair on her neck stand straight like a pillar.

BY then, she stopped walking when she felt like something was behind her.

Amar-koinu-chan said that if you're feeling something is behind your back, don't turn back, ran as fast as your feet could go…

With that thought, Sakura attempted to run all the way back home with the speed of a marathon runner. At the same time she's running, she could hear wings flapping behind her. As Sakura reached a field before the shrine, she was pushed over to a tree, making her fell unconscious.

"AAAH!"

Before her vision gets blurry, she could see a figure with blonde hair under the flickering streetlights. She felt pain, and then, Sakura fell senseless.

The next day, everybody arrived at school, but except for Sakura. She was sent to the hospital due to blood loss, and the first one who managed to found her is Sakura's older sister, Kurumi.

"I was worried about Sakura-chan… did anything happened to her?" Yurie asked Amar Ma'aruf.

"I don't know. Kurumi called me at 11pm, and she said that something had happened to Sakura. She had her admitted to the hospital as soon as possible. She also said that when she found her, Sakura was looking very darn pale at the moment."

"I don't get it."

"Yurie, I'll be seeing her after school, then I'll tell you all the details that I can get." He said to Yurie.

"Okay."

Starting from the end of the conversation, Amar was extremely quiet, with him constantly glancing on his wristwatch. The school period ended at 1.45pm, and Amar-chan asked the extra class teacher that he got an important thing to meet.

The inu hanyou ran back to the shrine and he opened the garage door there. Before that, he grabbed the keys from the key holder in the living room, and he took a helmet. Amar started the motorcycle while wearing the helmet. After telling Reika his intentions, he zoomed off to Hospital Sultanah Aminah in Johor Bahru, about 30 kilometers odd from Taman Rinting.

He arrived there at the hospital not less than 29 minutes.

"Excuse me, is there a patient name Sakura Asahina here?" Amar asked the nurse in charge at the counter.

"Yes. You must be her friend. She's upstairs at be no 12."

"Thank you, miss."

He used the stairs until he's up one level on the block. Then, he met Sakura straight away. Kurumi was there, sitting beside her bed.

"Is Sakura-chan okay, Kurumi-chan?"

"Oh, if it isn't Amar Ma'aruf… well, I couldn't assure that she's fine, as doctor said that her blood was drained. Lucky for her there's some left…"

"Any idea who did this to her?"

Kurumi shook her head.

Then, the inu hanyou noticed a strange marking that seems like a bite mark.

Wait a minute, bite marks? I'm not certain if there are vampires here in Malaysia… well, except for pontianak… but I never seen this. It looked more like western vampire's doing instead of eastern ones…

"Well, are there any conclusions you can assume, Amar-chan?"

"I got no idea what will come up next." He replied Kurumi.

Returning home from the hospital, Amar met Chris at the shrine. He explained everything to the vampire hunter. Resha, Sherry and Arikado are there too, joining the important brief meeting.

"A vampire, huh? Looks like someone's going to be a bait tonight." Chris stated upon the situation

"And who will that be?" Amar asked.

Everybody there stared at Amar Ma'aruf with an evil gaze. The inu hanyou sweat dropped, gulping.

Looks like I'm in trouble… The inu hanyou thought as he contemplated the looks on his friends face and his twin sister's gaze. 

That night, a figure with black cape stood on the highest spot in Taman Rinting, the communication tower. She looked at the illuminating quiet town, with an expression marked on her face…

…It was an evil smile. Somebody's going to have his or her blood sucked under the moonlit skies.

A/N: Okay, to get this straight, this is my FIRST ever Mahou Sensei Negima fan fiction. Although the setting was the same like in other of my fanfics (Taman Rinting), I'll have the Inuyasha part removed for some reasons. I'll introduce Negi Springfield in later chapters and also few MSN characters that were transferred (with the exception of Negi) with Evangeline. This is my attempt, so please send in your thoughts. Read and review. TQ.


	2. Evangeline's Secrets

CHAPTER 2: Evangeline's Secrets

As the figure started moving, she began the search for a new prey. Since the news about Sakura being bitten by a mysterious thing spread, nobody dared to get out at night, especially after midnights. She felt nothing although not a single soul is found.

Meanwhile, at the same time, the night patrol team had been geared up for the assault. Chris wears his standard Vampire Hunter attire, while Sherry wears her miko robe, holding a broom in her hands. Resha on the other hand, had a hammer in her hands, wearing a long sleeved black T-shirt paired with a short skirt.

"Don't you feel cold, Resha-nee-chan?" Sherry asked when she saw her twin wearing her usual skimpy clothes.

"Not even a single bit." She responded. "By the way, where's our bait?"

Arikado, who also wearing the same robe as Sherry's, pointed at the figure at the residence's door.

"I'm here." A familiar voice caught Chris, but the face didn't match the voice.

"Amar Ma'aruf…?" 

"It's me, you idiotic vampire hunter! You proposed this plan to embarrass me, didn't you?"

"Preposterous! I made this perfectly to capture the menacing vampire…" Chris yelled back.

Amar Ma'aruf had transformed completely into a girl (?!). His hair was light yellow in color, with a ribbon replacing his headband. Amar-chan was wearing an ivory dress, complete with a skirt that reached his knees and a necklace around his neck.

"You look so weird."

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame Chris first."

"GO!"

Resha dragged him away with her psychic powers, and she made him walk around the street where Sakura was bitten the other day.

"You look wonderful, A-chan."

"Shut up!"

As he walked, he kept his eyes in caution. That's when he sensed a scent that seems very familiar….

_Coming in sight._

When the figure started chasing Amar Ma'aruf, Sherry appeared, using her broom to knock the mysterious thing.

"Got it!" She screamed, but only to be lifted off the air by the attacker. "HELP!" 

"Sherry-nee-chan!"

Without warning, she too was bitten. But not for long…

"Axe Crush!"

The Item Crash made the attacker release Sherry from her grasp. Amar caught her in time before she slams to the earth.

"Grand Cross!" Chris yelled when he got the space to do the Item Crash.

The attack made the attacker's wizard-like hat fell off. The identity of the stalker is then uncovered.

"E-Evangeline?"

"You're able to uncover my secrets, I could say. But I should be going now." She said, as if she's taunting Amar Ma'aruf.

"Wait! Wing card, release!"

"You'll never catch me!" She kept taunting.

"Taking enemy contact, need assistance!" Amar-chan yelled, calling upon his familiars.

"What?"

His animal friends, a cat, a bird, a dragon and a turtle assaulted Evangeline, until she was completely disabled to focus on Amar Ma'aruf.

"Gurthang Blade!" Amar-chan bellowed, driving his claws on Evangeline. She fell off to the ground, but later, she jumped away on top of a building.

Amar Ma'aruf followed suit, turning his mother's staff back to his sword after changing back to his normal self.

"Evangeline, why did you do this?"

She gave out an evil laugh. "I wanted to have fun torturing your soul, that is." She then continued… "I started with Sakura, so I could scrub that cheerful face off yours."

"Damn you!"

Amar swung his katana to the vampire. She dodged it, and suddenly, someone pushed him off the roof. Luckily, he could jump back with his Hi Jump, stomping back on the roof. Then, he could clearly see the attacker; Evangeline's robotic companion, Karakuri Chachamaru.

"Chachamaru?!"

"Finish him off, Chachamaru."

Chachamaru gave Amar Ma'aruf a punch, but he deftly blocked it. However, her punch was like a Golem; it's hard like a rock.

"AAH!"

"I'm sorry, Amar-chan." 

He quickly gave Chachamaru a spin kick before he could fall off the roof. As Chachamaru came back, Amar quickly back flipped to the other shop house's roof.

But after he did, Chachamaru used her rocket punch on Amar Ma'aruf. He was thrown away, but Amar managed to control the flip, before he could fall back between the gaps of the shop houses again.

Then, Amar-chan's eyes started to tinge red. Although she couldn't see the eyes, Evangeline could sense the malicious aura building up around him.

"Chachamaru, be careful." She advised the robot.

"Yes, Evangeline-sama."

She was about to strike back when Amar Ma'aruf caught her neck. Both fell off the shop house's roof, and this time, they fell on the grass near a vacant lot.

"Even you're a robot, I could break you off anytime I want!"

Chachamaru used her Energy Blast to get Amar Ma'aruf off her body. The inu hanyou fell unconscious immediately.

"I'd better used this chance while he's out cold."

Carefully, she lifted the inu hanyou, biting his neck.

"That will be enough. Let's go, Chachamaru." She said, after sucking in Amar's hanyou blood. 

_I had fun tonight. He's much better than I thought. Looks like he's improving every second._

Evangeline disappeared as the others came for rescue. As Arikado and Resha found him, they were horrified that Amar had been bitten. First, it's Sakura, then, Sherry, and then the inu hanyou himself…

_A/N: Like in Castlevania Pursuit, a vampire had bitten Amar Ma'aruf. Not like in CVP, however, I would like to announce that Evangeline's bite didn't have much effect like in CVP. This is the first time he's bitten, as a matter of fact and in CVP it's the second time. So, read on and review. TQ. _


	3. Negi Springfield's Arrival

CHAPTER 3: Negi Springfield's Arrival!

Negi Springfield came out from the airport's waiting lounge and to the courtyard of the airport. As he proceeded to walk around, he saw someone who had summoned him.

There is a woman wearing a miko robe with her hair tied in a traditional Priestess fashion. However, one thing that caught him the most is the fox ears and tail features. She was not afraid of showing the animal features, as many people who passed her gave a 'good morning' greeting.

She came over to Negi.

"Negi Springfield?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm Reika Yamato, Amar's mother." She introduced herself.

"So I had been called here by a headmaster from SMKTR2… and it sound pretty urgent too. What is actually going on here?"

Reika started looking a little worried here. "I will tell you on the way to the Yamato Shrine."

Back at Taman Rinting…

Amar Ma'aruf acted very, very unusual that day. He walks around like a drunken man, and he always complained that he had a strong headache. Although some paracetamol tablets were administered, he didn't change quite even a bit.

"You'd better stay here, okay?" The nurse advised him to stay put.

"What about my studies?"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that your friends will hand over their notes to you."

With that, Amar fell asleep. The tablets, though it didn't ease the headache, at least it could put him to sleep for a while.

He had a dream when he's at rest there at the school's clinic.

"Evangeline! Stop it this instant!"

She smirked, ignoring the inu hanyou's yelling.

"Fight me, half demon."

At that instant, Amar turned into his demon form. Fueled with anger, he attacked Eva.

However, he was woken up by a shake.

"Amar Ma'aruf?"

"Yes…WHOA!!! CHACHAMARU?!"

"It's okay. I'm kind of off the hook today. Evangeline-sama is absent again."

_Like she always do._

"It's already 4pm in the afternoon… shouldn't you be going home, Amar-chan?" 

"Afternoon?! Gosh, I need to go back home…" 

Amar ran out of the school clinic, but he tripped on the doorframe, making him fall flat on his face. Chachamaru tried to help him, but the inu hanyou waved her off in a friendly manner.

"It's okay… maybe I was being too rash…"

"… Your bag's here…"

"Sorry for troubling you, Chachamaru." Amar said, making a swift U-turn and making his way towards the robot, taking his book backpack and then he ran to the shrine grounds.

The nurse made a giant sweat drop when she saw Amar.

---

As Amar traversed up the shrine's long set of stairs, he sensed a boy's scent. It was new, and judging from it, he had never known this scent before. That boy, judging by the scent, was a ten year old, and what's more, he had an energy signature that was almost the same like him.

"Inu-no-nii-chan! Inu-no-nii-chan! We got a visitor!"

"A visitor?"

"Yep! He's from Japan!"

"Who is he?"

"Come on! Let me show you!"

Arikado literally dragged the young hanyou towards the house. He then saw that boy."

"Hello there." Amar greeted, offering that by his hand to shake. "I'm Amar Ma'aruf. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Negi Springfield." He took Amar's hand and shook it.

"Well, so I thought that you were called here by an emergency alarm from my school principal?"

The young boy nodded once.

"Well, I think my mother had told you about the yesterday's incident."

"She did…"

Negi saw the bite mark on Amar's neck. That was quite a proof; so he didn't have of ask for more details.

Negi was given a room, that's just in front of Amar's room. Speaking about Amar Ma'aruf, he had gone to his eldest sisters' room, taking of the feverish Sherry.

Ever since that bite, Sherry had become pale, and she had always murmured something inaudible. Reika was worried about her, but Resha was way worried about her older twin. She had herself cut school on taking care on the kitsune hanyou.

Thinking again on Sherry's actions last night make her shiver, as her futile attacks backfired on her.

If only they know how to cure vampirism…

---

Meanwhile, Evangeline woke up in her apartment when she had another bad dream. That was the very same dream she had as always.

"Master Evangeline… Negi Springfield is back…" Chachamaru acknowledged.

"No way…?!" 

A/N: Oops! Sorry for the long update! I was busy on TMM fanfics that I had no time in finishing others! Sorry! Please apologize me, but remember that I can only upgrade some of my stories. Oh, First Mission Start is going to disappear soon, and I'll exchange it with FMS Remix soon. Keep reading and reviewing! TQ!


	4. The Tri Combination

CHAPTER 4: The Tri-Combination

"The ever rising 'vampire's kiss' story never fades."

"Yeah, even boys are not spared too you know."

"I'm so scared… what should we do now?"

"Stay inside the dorms after prep session."

Since the attack the team of seven boys was determined to watch Evangeline. All seven of them, two hanyous Shintarou Sakurazawa and Amar Ma'aruf, vampire hunter Chris Belmont, humans Nasir, Azman and Shahir, along with Miroku's powerful look-alike Lin Xian Wan looked at Eva.

"What the hell are you boys looking at?" She snapped angrily when she saw this.

They quickly glanced away with the exception of Chris Belmont. He continued staring at the vampire before he too glanced away.

"I think we need to finish him off first, Chachamaru." 

She nodded and later Eva smiled fiendishly.

That night, Chris had received a message instructing to go to the school's assembly hall. He quietly entered the school's assembly hall where Eva and her servants, the bitten schoolgirls in gothic maid uniform were waiting.

"Welcome, vampire hunter. We were waiting for you." Eva said. At that moment, she was disguising in the older version of herself.

"Wow, I don't know there will be so many of you here."

"You're finished, Belmont! Attack him!"

"Grand Cross!" 

But, the sheer number of students-turned-vampires had successfully cancelled the attack by charging at Chris.

"I hate being rough but… Dagger Wave!"

Chris threw a slew of daggers but they dodged that as well.

"Man, they are so damn nimble!" Chris then switched to his dagger but he stopped for a thought. _Wait, if I use Dagger Wave, I'll kill them for sure if my timing is correct. Grand Cross were too slow, I could be overpowered after the initiation… Axe Scatter weren't too accurate and… hold it a sec! That's it!_

"What are you waiting for, kill him!"

"HYDRANT STAR!"

Eva was shocked to hear that and she was overwhelmed.

"Out of the way! Agunea Thunderstorm!"

Eva was hit by the lightning attack but the vampire hunter was thrown back as well as he was hit by an ice magic spell by the vampire. When he recovered, Negi and Amar came.

"You're late. What took you so long?"

"I had trouble searching your scent Chris."

"Good excuse. Help me get up."

Amar Ma'aruf and Negi pulled Chris' arms to help him stand up. At that moment, Eva is already in air.

"Evangeline…" 

Amar and Chris ignored Negi's sudden change in attitude. He was the first to get to the vampire, whipping the infected students with the degraded Vampire Killer. Negi then took into action.

"Sagitta Magica! Light!"

"Aah! Dagger Wave!"

"Dagger Wave!" 

At the moment Negi's attack missed, the partners did the Item Crush at an angle, firing the daggers at 60 degrees angle. That was one of the impossible feats both had ever done.

"Chachamaru! Get them!" 

Using her missile launcher, Chachamaru attempted to fire at them but Amar cleverly used a stopwatch item. Negi then followed after, using his White Lightning spell.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister,_ _Ūnus fulgor concidēns noctem, in meā manū ēns inimīcum edat! Fulgurātiō Albicans!_" (Lit: A bolt of lightning to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and strike my enemy! White Lightning!)

"Agunea!"

"Agunea Thunderstorm!"

The double Item Crush and the spell combined themselves and sparked all over the area, shattering some windows. But after the attack, Eva mysteriously disappeared.

"That was amazing! Did you learn magic as well?" Negi said.

"Magic? That was no magic. That was the Item Crush, which I empower my sub weapons with my vampire hunting powers."

"Chris' right, Negi. At this point, nobody in our school knew magic. Most of us can only use Item Crushes."

"I understand."

"Darn it, that blast broke the windows! Let's get out of here before the security guards saw us!" 

The three separated their paths when the security guard came groggily to see what's going on.

A/N: Heh. A new update, short but thanks to Wikipedia, I now can type the real spells used in both Anime and Manga. Later on, I'll tell you how Asuna and the others meet the duo! Keep on reading and reviewing! TQ!


	5. Arrival of 6A

CHAPTER 5: Arrival of 6-A

For each passing day, the number of students attending to the school was steadily dwindling. This was worrying the teachers even more and a news report was also issued. The students were either scared or infected and many dormitories were empty too as many of the dwellers escaped (In other words, we call this act as 'fly').

Amar Ma'aruf bit his lips in worry. He had to do something in order to make the school back to normal. But with few helps like Chris, Negi, and Shintarou, his plans were most likely fail.

Eva had disappeared as well but Chachamaru was still in class.

That vampire had gone berserk, or so does the 13-year-old mage thought (Because the story is set three years after the actual MSN, Negi counts as 13, not 10.)

"I'm bored. There's nobody to teach, the school's empty and everything was seemingly plain."

"You can say that again."

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know."

"We should do something, this is getting serious." Then, Shintarou looked around the class. "Eh, Where's Azman, Shahir and Nasir?"

"Huh?"

"I thought they were having 'no absence' record run? What's going on, had they been bitten by Evangeline too?"

"Watch your mouth. I don't want that to happen." Chris retorted.

---

-AIRPORT-

"Asuna, are you sure where are we going?" A girl in long black hair asked.

"Of course, Konoka. We hadn't mistaken. We're waiting for those three boys whom the headmaster said…."

"Well, I hope he's right. I don't see any signs of those three… an there's one more thing…" The golden-haired Ayaka stopped in mid-speech.

"What?"

"Why must the whole class follow?"

"Beats me." 

Just then, Azman, Shahir and Nasir came around the airport's parking lot. What was noticeable was the school logo on the left side of the jacket they are wearing. Asuna narrowed her eyes to take a look on their school badge before looking at the one imprinted on a paper given by Miss Shizuna Minamoto.

"It's them alright." Kaede spoke when the three of them ran over to the class group.

"6-A of the Mahora Academy?"

"Yes we are." Ayaka responded. The rest of the class looked surprised.

"We're sent to pick the class up, in the principal's request." Shahir continued.

"Follow us then. " Nasir said, guiding them towards the school's bus, which was painted in official light blue, yellow and orange. "By the way, I'm Nasir, this is Shahir and nest to him is Azman."

---

As the bus stopped at the school, Chris, Amar, Negi, Shintarou and the monk Lin Xian was waiting in their respective uniforms (I mean garbs and costumes. Hee, hee, hee…).

All of Negi's students looked out and saw their teacher standing beside the group.

"What is Negi-sensei doing with those people?" Ako asked.

"I had a feeling something is going on." Kotaro said._ That fellow over there… he's just like me for some reason…_

Then the whole class swarmed on Negi when they got out of the bus.

"Oh my god. They really like Negi a whole lot." Chris commented.

After a while, they released Negi until he had some air to breathe in. Amar Ma'aruf and his friends grinned at him, probably because they're jealous. Later, 6-A introduced themselves to the remaining group of 3A.

Akira Okochi then walked towards her homeroom teacher.

"Negi-sensei, please tell the whole class about what was going on." Akira asked. "I see that you're in distress, did something had just happened?" She continued.

"It's about Evangeline. Asuna and I had stopped her three years ago but something made the history repeat itself again."

"I see…"

"Then what should we do?" Setsuna asked.

"Let's have a rest. By nightfall, she would maybe be roaming around again." Mana inquired. (By the way, I should note that Mana Tatsumiya who married A-01 were not the same person. Both Manas is different as the one who married A-01 is a Japanese, not a half Puerto Rican and her skin is much fairer. Her hair is little bit blue too.)

---

Evangeline on the other hand was panting heavily back at her newly built resort at Jalan Balau. For some reason, she was trying to breathe out something.

"Why are you after me?'

_Your powers should be mine. I see that they were wasted for these three years I've been watching you._

"Get lost!"

Ah, its already sunset… be prepared, Evangeline… 

With a flash of white light, Eva's body pulsed black painfully several times. She couldn't take it anymore and she screamed in pain. Seconds later, Eva's body morphed again, to the same figure Chris had met last night.

A/N: Ooh! More chapters for this story! So then keep supporting me! TQ! 


	6. Operation VK!

CHAPTER 6: Operation VK!

Previously on Vampire Killer:

_Evangeline on the other hand was panting heavily back at her newly built resort at Jalan Balau. For some reason, she was trying to breathe out something._

"_Why are you after me?'_

_Your powers should be mine. I see that they were wasted for these three years I've been watching you._

"_Get lost!"_

Ah, its already sunset… be prepared, Evangeline… 

_With a flash of white light, Eva's body pulsed black painfully several times. She couldn't take it anymore and she screamed in pain. Seconds later, Eva's body morphed again, to the same figure Chris had met last night._

---

"So you girls came a long way here, don't you?"

"The headmaster said our class is going abroad on a field trip, but this just doesn't fit to the field trip section though…"

"Don't worry. After everything's over, I think Negi-sensei could continue with the supposed program."

"Speaking of Negi-sensei, where is he, Ako?"

"I don't know…"

At the same time, Negi, Kotarou and Amar Ma'aruf's group were behind the Yamato Shrine watching Azman and Shair practising silat.

"Negi, I had a hunch that you and Amar were from the same village."

"How can that be possible?"

"Mrs. Reika told me a story about him when I asked her about it." Kotarou then paused a bit. "He had a painful story behind that cheerful face, don't you think?"

"I don't have a clue about it."

While his new friends were upstairs, Amar Ma'aruf heard their discussion upstairs. He then jumped down from the window of the first floor and onto the ground harmlessly.

"Well Kotarou, I had to admit that the stories that my adopted mother told me is true."

"I'm sorry…"

"Heh, no sweat, Kotarou. Besides, I'm 15 already, so I need to overcome this situation." 

"Darn, you're older than me! I thought you was at least 13!"

"That's what most people say."

Just then, Setsuna came over and threw a nodaichi into Amar's hands. He grabbed it, but he was confused.

"What was this for?"

"I had a feeling that this night will be a long one. Just accept that nodaichi as a gift from me."

"Umm…"

"Sakurazaki Setsuna."

Later, Negi's team met up in a surprise meeting. Asuna, Konoka, Yue, Setsuna, Nodoka, Chisame, Haruna, Fei Ku, Kotarou and Kaede, along with Amar Ma'aruf's team Chris, Shintarou, Lin Xian, and Azman met up at the flight of stairs leading to the shrine.

All of them took their partners to cover the whole area, which was already empty even though it was 7.56 p.m.

Deeper into the night, Chris Belmont and Amar Ma'aruf had found what they're looking for.

But before they can do anything, Eva started attacking them.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, veniant spīritūs glaciālēs, extentantur āerī! Tundram et glaciem locī noctis albae! Crystallizātiō Tellustris!" (Lit: Come, spirits of ice, spread forth into the air! Tundra and glacier in the realm of white night! Crystallized Earth!)

The ground then crystallized, and then froze before ice pillars jut up from the frosen ground. Both partners dived away to avoid this deadly attack.

"Amber Blaze!" Chris quickly announced, lashing the fired-up Vampire Killer towards Eva. However, he missed, and as a result of that, he was hit by one of Eva's spell.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, veniant spīritūs glaciālēs obscūrantēs, cum obscūrātiōne flet tempestās nivālis! Nivis Tempestās Obscurāns!" (Lit: Come, spirits of ice and darkness! O snowstorm which blows with darkness! Blizzard of Darkness!)

Then the vampire hunter was thrown backwards about 10 meters away.

Meanwhile…

"What was that?"

"I think someone had found the stalker. Let's go, Negi!"

"Ah, right!" Negi obeyed as he flew to the scene with Asuna on his staff.

Then everybody started to gather at the place where the duo was fighting.

"Oh, everybody was here then. I should have known better that you had friends, Evangeline." 

"What the hell? Is she talking to herself?"

"No it isn't. I think that Eva was controlled by some kind of a force."

"Is that's the case, let's get rolling then." Chris then abruptly punched the air. "Hydrant Star!"

""Hydrant Star!"

Both Amar and Chris' trademark acid rain pours down on Eva, but she shielded the attempt with her cape until the Item Crash duration ends.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Ēvocātiō Valcyriārum Contubernālia Gladiāria! Age capiant! Contrā Pugnent!" (Lit: I summon the Valkyries, Sword-wielding sisters-in-arms! Go forth and capture! Confront and attack!) Negi chanted, evoking and summoning valkries.

"Wow!"

As Eva was floating in one spot, Chris saw an elevation on the ground that maybe helpful in proceeding a Dagger Wave. He back flipped to the elevation and promptly executed the technique.

"Dagger Wave!"

"Axe Crush!"

"Dancing Water!"

"Raimeiken!" (Lit: Thunderclap Sword) Setsuna yelled once she infused lightning into her nodaichi, Yuunagi.

Once the others done attacking, Chris kept lashing the whip until Eva pushed him away with her Crystallized Earth spell.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, veniant spīritūs glaciālēs, extentantur āerī! Tundram et glaciem locī noctis albae! Crystallizātiō Tellustris!"

Chris body was bleeding due to the ice pillars but he healed it using the Laurel Herb. That Eva then flew lower and took off her hat.

Much to the other's surprise, She was no Evangeline; although she had Eva's face and what's weirder is that she had dark blonde hair instead of sandy blonde. Chris was also surprised.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Evangeline."

"I'm Camilla AK McDowell, Eva's sister. From what I seen, you're bit slow, descendant of Belmont."

"Where is Evangeline? I know that you're the one behind all this before, right?"

"Correct."

"…"

"And for the first question, you can ask her by herself." Camilla said, as she separated herself from Evangeline.

As Eva plopped to the ground, the scenery morphed in an instant.

-Dancing In Phantasmic Hell-

"Where are we?"

"This is a place which we are suitable to fight each other. I love it when I see Eva running around sucking blood under my command."

"Well then, let's do this, pal. Dracula's Curse style." Chris talked, mentioning Amar Ma'aruf.

The hanyou nodded while giving a smile to his partner. Amar then turned his attention to Camilla back before stabbing his palm with his claws.

"Howling Blood!"

With his bleeding hands, the hanyou made two swirling blood currents that rushed towards the vampire. However, Camilla dodged it like it was nothing. Chris' triplet daggers then swiftly flew through the air but she dodged that as well.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Ēvocātiō Valcyriārum Contubernālia Gladiāria! Age capiant! Contrā Pugnent!"

"Dagger Wave!"

Lin Xian then stepped up towards Camilla, pulling the beads around his right hand. He then announced something like…

"Biack Hole Rip!"

He then recoiled from the attack like he had shot a Desert Eagle. But much to the monk's chagrin, Camilla had neturalised that attack as well.

"Darn it! What should we do now?"

"Well, I had seen your abilites, one by one. We will meet again, if you live that long."

The evil sister to Evangeline then disappeared in the darkness. All of them then rushed towards Eva at once.

"Eva, Eva! You're okay?"

She stirred up. "Huh? What is going on here, Belmont?" 

"I was about to ask you the same thing, ecspecially about Camilla."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's none of your concern, Belmont." Eva said, pushing the vampire hunter back, and she flew away.

"Goodness, what had gotten into her?"

Eva flew all the way back to her resort.

You play, you'll pay, you doublecrosser! 

But when she arrived at her resort, she had a shock, particularly about her Ministra Magi.

"CHACHAMARU!!!" 

_A/N: Whoops, that's it for chapter 6. Thanks to the recent reviewers, and I really appreciate your effort in helping me. Thanks again! Keep on reading and reviewing! TQ! _


	7. Reconciliation

CHAPTER 7: Reconciliation

"Mom, where's dad? My computer broke down again."

"Oh, it's you, Amar. Your father is in his lab downstairs, but maybe you wouldn't want to disturb him right now. He had another repairing work, and I hear that it's quite urgent too."

"I'll go and check. You're coming, Negi?"

"Ah… sure. Why not?"

It's already day two of 6-A's visit to Amar Ma'aruf's hometown. Finally, all of them learnt that the bloodsucking culprit was not Evangeline AK McDowell; instead it was her older sister Camilla AK McDowell. From what was observed at last night's battle, Camilla can enter and control Eva's body like how the Doll Master controls her victims with thin threads.

But the bad thing is, she was completely hard to beat, since she can dodge Chris and his' Item Crushes, evade Lin Xian's Black Hole Rip and Negi's spells effortlessly.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Uh, why does your lab reeked Eva's scent, dad?"

"Good question. She's over here, waiting me to finish working on Chachamaru."

"What happened?" Negi asked.

"She came 3 a.m. in the morning because Chachamaru is damaged quite terribly. Lucky for her that I didn't go straight to bed after work yesterday."

"I see."

That afternoon, Amar sat alone on his favorite tree when Eva came over and sat at the base of the tree. Amar jumped down and landed as soft as a cat.

"Eva, what's going on?"

"…" 

"Oh please, tell me something?" 

"No."

"Then why Chachamaru end up like that?"

"I think it had something to do with Camilla."

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"

"Because I don't feel to, but I think that she was attracted to the new energy I acquired."

"?" 

"The first few vampire incidents were one of my doings. But the recent ones involve her entirely." Eva said, looking irked. "Centuries ago, I was a normal human but when I wake up from my sleep, I realized that I had turned into a vampire. The bite mark was gone, but I always saw a dream about her biting my neck."

"It's a sign?"

"Who cares. But since Chachamaru is not available right now, I need a Magistra Magi to replace her until she's fixed."

"What is that?"

"That means someone can be my partner."

"!" 

"Evangeline, he's confused. He hadn't any experience in magic." Negi said.

Negi then helped Eva to explain about pactio and their uses. Additionally, he had to demonstrate them with his Ministra Magi partners, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Chisame, Haruna and Nodoka.

"So then, I'm able to use magic too?"

"Yes you can, judging by your hidden powers."

"I think I should make a pactio before anything else goes wrong. Ermine." She said, calling Chamo at the end of her speech.

"Right. I'll do it right away."

"How did you do this 'pactio' thing again?"

"Practically, someone will have to kiss or make a blood exchange." Eva then noticed Amar's worried face. "Don't worry. It won't count as your first kiss."

Amar Ma'aruf was still in doubt, regardless of the vampire's words.

"I'll speed this up for you."

"!"

Without warning, Eva kissed the inu hanyou. The circle glows bright and a card formed on air. As it floated to his hands, Amar is surprised to see the card. First of all, his name in the card was Eriol Hiiraigawa in Latin instead of Amar Ma'aruf. The card was decorated with banners and in that card; he was wearing something like he had seen in his dreams, black garb with a black cape behind him, glowing red in the inside. No dog ears or tails, but his hair is still white.

"You will know how to use the card later." Eva said as she swaggered off.

Later, Amar went the opposite way towards his father's lab to check on Chachamaru's condition.

---

"Dad? Are you around?"

"Amar-san, your father had just left."

"Chachamaru! You're alright after all!"

"But, Hideki-san had told me not to do anything for now. I'm not fully repaired yet."

"Well then, If you're alright, I can go back to my room and continue doing my homework. Thanks for the other day, Chahcamaru."

"It's okay."

Later that midnight, Amar was going on overnight in his studies. He was busy doing the homework assignment given by the teacher. At that time, he heard the sound of breaking glass from his older sister's room.

Painful screams could be heard from there, making Amar even worried. Negi could also hear the screams, and both Amar with Negi bolted out of their rooms.

"Resha-nee-chan! Sherry-nee-chan! Open up!"

"It's locked, Amar, we need to get through!" Negi urged.

"I hope this'll do."

_**KRAACK!**_

Immediately, Amar kicked the door open. As it crashed to the wall, he saw something he was not expecting to see.

"Who the hell – Camilla!"

"Wrong timing, half breed. You're late."

In the vampire's hands was the twins Resha and Sherry. Both of them had newly marked and still bleeding bite mark on their neck. Infuriated, Amar ran towards Camilla and jumped towards her. However, he missed and fell off the window. Luckily, the tree branches cushioned his fall.

"We will meet again, and oh, I'm taking other prisoners with me, including that precious girl of yours."

"Stay away from Sakura!"

However, Amar's warning fell into deaf ears as the vampire left the dark sky.

"You're okay, Amar-san?"

"I'm fine, but the other's not!"

Meanwhile, the girls are having an activity when Negi called Asuna. She had told her partners, and they're off to the Yamato Shrine. Chris Belmont was well aware of this and he followed them on the way there.

As they ran towards the shrine, the vampire hunter caught a glimpse of Camilla flying low across the sky.

She smirked, before throwing an envelope at the hunter.

Chris caught the item before she disappeared again.

_A/N: What's going on, you ask? It's a secret; but I'll make sure that everything is all right. For Ancient Death, don't worry. Chachamaru will be just fine. Keep on reading and reviewing, everyone! TQ!_


	8. Invitation of the Crazed Moon

CHAPTER 8: Invitation Of A Crazed Moon

Previously on Vampire Killer:

_Meanwhile, the girls are having an activity when Negi called Asuna. She had told her partners, and they're off to the Yamato Shrine. Chris Belmont was well aware of this and he followed them on the way there._

_As they ran towards the shrine, the vampire hunter caught a glimpse of Camilla flying low across the sky. _

_She smirked, before throwing an envelope at the hunter._

_Chris caught the item before she disappeared again._

---

"She got away again." Negi said.

Once again, Camilla was able to avoid Chris, but she sure knows how to taunt the vampire hunter. Unknown to anyone else except the blue-garbed hunter, Chris tore open the envelope Camilla threw at him when she tries to run away.

The contents of the letter read:

_Dear vampire hunter…_

_Now I have at least most of your friends and your friend's siblings in my hands. You sure have a lot of stamina, don't you? Everything you tried to stop me will fail. Give up your title as a vampire hunter and come meet me at the place where Eva is now. Do not tell anyone._

_Signed,_

_Camilla AK McDowell._

As he finished reading the letter, the vampire hunter seethed in anger.

_What the hell? Give up my responsibility? I'll sure she'll have a good beating... Guess that I had no choice, but to confront her._

Chris had an instant idea when some thoughts entered his mind. He went back to his dorms, changing clothes before sneaking out again.

"One way or another, I was about to find out."

-Evangeline's Resort-

"You sure have a lot of stamina, don't you, Evangeline, my poor little sister?"

Eva was leaning on her back after Camilla ambushed her. Without a Magistra or a Ministra Magi with her, she's open to Camilla's all-rounder attacks.

"What do you want from me, Camilla?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just love the way your face looks like when I beat you up." She said. " I wonder what will that charming vampire hunter will think if he sees you like this."

"What…?"_ Why is Chris coming?_

"He's strong and perfect-looking. Even though we're supposed to be enemies to the grave, I can turn the tables over." Camilla stopped in mid-speech. "Turn him into the dark side."

"Why are you after him?"

"I did this just for fun. The same reason you used."

"You can't do anything to him." Eva warned

Camilla came over and tipped Eva's chin with her index finger.

"You don't know anything about the Dark Arts, Eva. I can do a Forced Pact with anyone because of my mastery in the Dark Arts. I'm much better than you, that's a fact." She smiled fiendishly. "Now if you excuse me, I got an appointment to follow."

Outside, a thunderstorm was brewing.

Chris marched towards Eva's resort dressed in a black trench coat worn over a black shirt, black trousers and boots. He then arrived at the resort with Camilla waiting.

"Special delivery."

"My, you look charming today."

"No flattering words, okay?"

"So you're ready to join me, is that right?" 

"Never."

Chris stood ground as the lightning flashed across the sky, before thunder cracked.

"One more thing, Camilla. The boss is not here, but she says bye."

With a swift dash, the vampire hunter raced towards Camilla, swiping his feet at her. The vampire on the other hand dodged it, and she called her servants. All of them swarmed at once, but he was way ready.

"Hydrant Star!"

As the downpour started, most of them were immobilized. Chris took this chance to attack one of Camilla's male servants, dressed in tuxedo.

"Chris…"

Like a kung fu master, he stepped on the student's chest, lifting himself to the air and then he proceeded to kick the student on air.

One of the vampires tried to attack Chris from behind, but something rushed at him and kicked the vampires out of the scene.

"Am I late?" Amar Ma'aruf asked. 

"Nobody asked you to come."

"We've come because we felt obliged too."

Chris smirked. "Hey, The more the merrier."

Negi, Kotarou and the others arrived after the hanyou came.

"We have a score to settle with Camilla, so gear up."

Chris didn't say anything, but he called his Vampire Killer from the void before throwing into his stance.

"Negi! Kotarou! You two go first! The others come with us!"

"My pleasure."

Then, the team divided into two. One in defeating Camilla and the other is to take out the vampires, formerly students bitten by either Evangeline or Camilla. Fierce lightning and thunder still could be heard.

All of them exchanged blows, whips lashes, claws, magical arrows and spells. The ones who could get to Camilla was increasing too.

_Damn it… if this goes on, I'll have no space to attack! I must separate them and carry out the Forced Pactio on that hunter! _

Nodoka, who was with her artifact, _Diarium Ejus_, saw this coming.

"Chris-kun! Dive to your right!"

"What? Uh… okay!" 

Without any more questions, he dived away, avoiding the magical circle. The circle glowed and extended, forcing Chris to keep dodging. He had a space on air, and he did an item crush on air.

"Grand Cross!" 

Right after that, Negi tried to disarm Camilla.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Flāns Exarmātiō!" (Lit: Blow Forth and Disarm) He yelled.

In an instant, Her closthes burnt away, leaving her in her undergarments. Chris took his chance to perform his Dagger Crush.

"Dagger Wave!" 

Chris' daggers came swiftly towards the vampire. However, Camilla' male servant dived in the way. As a result he got stabbed by those daggers. Chris quickly jumped up to cancel the Item Crush.

"!"

"Ah, it's a good thing that it's not me."

"You despicable blight! How dare you use them as a human shield!"

"It doesn't matter. I should be going now."

She disappeared yet again, making Amar Ma'aruf and the others irritated.

"Is he alright?"

"I hope so- OH MY GOSH!"

"What?"

"It's Azman! Oh no, if his father found out about this, we'll be dead for sure!" He yelled.

"Let me handle this." Konoka said. She came over to Azman and healed the wounds on his body.

Seconds later, his eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?"

Azman looked around and saw everyone in their respective costumes.

"What's going on?" He asked, growing even confused.

"We'll explain this later. Let's go home guys."

_A/N: YAAH! Finished chapter 8 at last! Now I can continue with others. Keep on reviewing and reading! TQ._


	9. Evangeline's Fourteen

CHAPTER 9: Evangeline's Fourteen

Evangeline sighed a bit when she recalled what happened. She knew that if Camilla were not to be stopped in time, it'd get even serious. She looked around in her resort, Negi and his 7-pactio partners along with Kotarou, Fei Ku, Kaede, Amar Ma'aruf and Chris Belmont. Either one of them were planning what to do in their next encounter.

"Got any bright ideas?"

"Camilla appears at random. We don't have any clues where she's residing, hiding or resting. She'll appear out of nowhere, I can assure you that." Eva said.

"About what happened to Azman, I felt really terrible."

"I told you all that she'll get this far!" Chris yelled.

"…" 

"Now what?" 

"Look, Chris, we're clueless. Everyone's here were in the same boat with us. I know that your ancestors fight vampires too, but this time it's different. Camilla is not like Dracula like what I heard from you, coz' she's no load bearing boss. She's a pushover. If there's only way we can trace her…"

Suddenly, there's a knock coming from the door.

"I wonder who it is this time."

Amar opened the door to see his adopted father. Behind him was the newly repaired Chachamaru, carrying a backpack of some kind.

"Dad!"

"Evangeline, I got Chachamaru up and running. Also, I got some package from the Belmont family."

"?" Chris shot up from his thoughts and turned around. 

Chachamaru casually walked to the table in Eva's resort and placed the backpack there, taking out some new items. Everyone started to gather at the table.

"What the heck… WOW! New subweapons!" Chris screamed in delight when he saw those items.

On the table sits crystals, a purple, new and honed axe, ash (Bibuti), a book, then there's a glass bottle filled with liquid, (similar to his Acid Vial but now it's more like Acid Cocktail judging by the bottle), some electronic equipments and his favorite, the 6mm softgun model of the Heckler & Koch USP handgun inside a small case. Beside it was a small bottle filled with 6mm pellets.

Fei Ku took the bottle containing the pellets and she opened it. The aroma of garlic then fills the room, forcing Eva to cover her nose with both of her hands.

"Don't worry. It's won't kill you even in a pinch." The vampire hunter assured.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"It'll kill you if I shot you 12 times, because it's just plastic pellets."

The others laughed as Chris said that. At the same time, Amar Ma'aruf picked up a letter beside the electronic equipments.

"Yo Chris, check this out."

"What?"

"It's a letter from your friends."

"What does it say?"

"…I don't read Romanian…"

"Give me that."

Chris took a deep breath before reading the letter.

_Dear Chris Belmont._

_3 years had passed but we're still on to each other. We had found the 'tracking device' Le Carde had been rambling about, and yeah, we had found out the news about the vampire around your area via the Internet. All of us thought of getting some of your subweapons there, and if you read this, you had got most of the mystical and non-mystical things. See ya soon._

_P/S: Make sure you get that vampire a good beating._

_Your vampire hunting friends,_

_Brian Dinesti, Danny LeCarde, Jennifer Belnadez and Justin Morris _

(A/N: Brian, 14. still a student, Danny, 18, now an actor, Jennifer, 20, Brian's teacher and a chemist as of being a spell caster. Justin, 15, the most popular guy in school but actually a tech geek.)

"Well?"

"My friends gave me that tracking device. On cue, if you know what I mean."

"Who are your friends then?" Negi asked.

"Brian, still young but can climb on walls and ceilings, Danny, acting like he's the greatest spear-wielder, Jennifer, the oldest and she's a mage… and Justin… probably the nearest example to Amar Ma'aruf."

"…" 

Chris turned the letter over. "Oh, there's more here."

_Also from Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, Julia-Claudette-Renard, Mrs. Alouette Schneider and her husband David Taylor_ (From Splatterhouse! XD)

"Okay, we got what we wanted. What's next?"

"Let's go vampire hunting everyone!"

---

"Alright, because I had used Amar Ma'aruf as bait and it didn't turn out that well, I need somebody else. Any volunteers?"

Everybody including Amar Ma'aruf backed away a feet in length from the vampire hunter.

"Evangeline…" 

"No!" She protested immediately.

"Oh come on. She's after you, after all."

"I said no!" 

"Just go for it." 

"I SAID NO!" 

"YOU"LL GO WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! CAMILLA IS AFTER YOU, NOT EITHER ONE OF US!"

Eva shrunk. Boy, you should see how red both parties' face was. She looked around and saw that everybody's face was pleading 'please'.

"Alright I'll go, but remind me to chomp Chris' head off if everything goes off."

"…"

Like before, Eva was given the ivory dress worn by Amar Ma'aruf before. However, in addition to that, she was given a hat and a charm for that her original scent won't spoil the surprise attack. Setsuna had placed paper talismans around the shrine compounds so that their scent won't spoil the scene as well.

"Now we're rolling."

"What should she do?"

"Apparently, she'll need to walk around aimlessly until Camilla comes up. That though was not a perfect solution on searching." 

"…" Again, the others kept quiet.

Flawless victory, I think?

_A/N: There it is! Another chapter. Might be much longer than Bloodlines, I think. So then, keep on reading and reviewing! TQ.  
_


	10. Dancing In Phantasmic Hell

CHAPTER 10: Dancing in Phantasmic Hell

_Previously on Vampire Killer_

"_Now we're rolling."_

"_What should she do?"_

"_Apparently, she'll need to walk around aimlessly until Camilla comes up. That though was not a perfect solution on searching."  
_

"…" _Again, the others kept quiet. _

---

"What is it, Amar? Did you sense anything?"

"It's Camilla. She's coming this way."

"Did the charm worked?"

"Not if we test it now."

As the team hid behind the trees, Camilla swept through the skies, noticing her new victim of the night. She didn't see the team hiding yet notice the presence of Negi's magical energy. To the team's thoughts, the charm works like… well, charm.

Camilla swept through the skies and she started to loom over Eva.

_Eva! Do it! Now! _Negi screamed mentally.

Without warning, Eva struck Camilla hard by her side making the stalking vampire flew across the road. Eva threw off the ivory dress, her dress being replaced with her usual vampire costume.

"I thought I'd never hit you by chance back then."

"Eva?! How could you…?"

"It's what we call improvising, Camilla. Mrs. Reika's charms work twice better with Setsuna's charms. We had thought of hiding ourselves in the darkness, watching you got your butt kicked."

Angered, Camilla started to attack.

"_Lix Lax Lix Lax Lilax! __Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs, extentantur āerī! Tundram et glaciem locī noctis albae! Crystallizātiō Tellustris!"_

All in a sudden, ice pillars jolt up from below the tarred road, inflicting damage to Chris and Amar Ma'aruf. The others managed to jump away in time when they heard Camilla's activation key.

"Laurel!"

In an instant, the duo lifted their hand to the air, making their body glow. Seconds later, their wounds were healed.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister… Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae!"_

"_Lic Lac La Lac Liliac, Κενότητος αστράπσατω δε τεμετω! Δίος Τύκος!" (_Transliterlation: "Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!" which translates in English as "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!")

"Agunea!"

The combination of both Eva' s Axe of Lightning spell and Agunea Bolt Rush Item Crash overwhelmed Camilla as well, but it was far from over.

"Ha, ha, ha… you all should do better than that. But I was way disappointed by the performance I see. It's time to finish this off for good." Camilla gave an evil smile. "_Lix Lax Lix Lax Lilax, __Το συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, η κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Επιγενηθήτω, ταιώνιον έρεβος, αιώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαις τον ίσον θάνατον, ος άταραξία! Κοσμικη Καταστροφή!_" (Transliteration: To sumbolaion diakonētō moi, hē krustallinē basileia! Epigenēthētō, taiōnion erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē! Translation to English: Heed the pact and serve me, O Queen of Ice. Come forth, unending darkness, eternal glacier! Bring death to all that has life, eternal rest! The End of The World!)

_Oh no! _

By the time Eva noticed that Chris was too near to Camilla, It was far too late.

The vampire hunter froze like he was sprayed with liquid nitrogen before he broke into pieces.

"CHRIS!!!" Amar screamed.

"GYAAAAAAH!!!"

Time was like flowing slowly. Camilla had gone too far with finishing off the vampire hunter…

…or so does she think…

Out of nowhere, a translucent-looking girl wearing a worn out frilly pink dress appeared.

"Richter!!! Let me give back your strength!!!"

Four balls of light appeared, out from the girl's body and into Chris's body. A bright light enveloped his remains, before merging back into one.

The light shoots off like the ending of his Grand Cross Item Crash, and seconds later Chris Belomnt reemerged like nothing had happened to him.

"What?! This is impossible! Nobody could survive the second part of this spell!" Camilla groaned.

"Wha… what happened?"

"Chris! You're alright?" 

"Sort of. I feel like my body ripped apart before somebody stitched me back on…"

Negi and his Ministra Magis rushed to the hunter's side.

"It's like some kind of a revival magic… but this magic had been lost for a millenium!" Eva yelled. "Who did that?" 

"A ghost of a girl who calls Chris as Richter." 

Feeling disappointed of failing to destroy the vampire hunter, Camilla ran away. However, he noticed this.

"Don't try to run away, you goddamned bathead! Come back here!"

With that, the vampire hunter was on hot pursuit.

_A/N: Wohoo! Another chapter! Note that in this chapter two spells based on Ancient Greek spelling had been used. Should could support this lettering, you can read them. Otherwise, you can refer to Wikipedia's page on Magic Spells used in Negima. Other than that, keep on reading and reviewing. TQ! _


	11. Within This Castle Walls Bloody Tears

CHAPTER 11: Within These Castle Walls (Part I: Bloody Tears)

_Previously on Vampire Killer…_

_Feeling disappointed of failing to destroy the vampire hunter, Camilla ran away. However, he noticed this._

"_Don't try to run away, you goddamned bathead! Come back here!"_

_With that, the vampire hunter was on hot pursuit._

---

"Come on! If we follow this portal, maybe it can help us bypass to Camilla's hideout!" Chris yelled. 

"…are you sure that this'll be safe?" Fei Ku asked, her voice was getting curious.

"Pretty sure."

Negi and the others had stumbled upon a portal, in which the vampire hadn't been bothered to close it.

"Any idea where are we heading to?" Asuna asked.

"No."

Chris' face started to contort to an odd expression when he remembered what Camilla did to him. Amar was pretty sure that the vampire hunter was cursing the vampire under his breath.

But before they could step into the portal, it instead pulled them inside. All of them were separated inside the confusion…

- Bloody Tears-

Amar Ma'aruf woke up face flat on the ground. The background of the area was dark and gloomy. He stood back to his feet as two familiar scents…

…the twins Resha and Sherry Yamato…

"Nee-chan…"

Before he could do anything, Resha started to attack; slamming her oversized hammer to the ground, the shock of the impact threw him back to the ground.

"PSI Hammer… Delta…"

"Resha-nee-chan! Snap out of it! You're being controlled by Camilla!"

Now it's Sherry's turn to attack.

"PSI… Tornado… Sigma…" She announced in a zombie-like state.

Sherry closed her eyes, before she swung her broom at full force, generating a vicious tornado straight at the inu hanyou. He was thrown over for a few meters before crashing to a stop.

"Ugh…" 

_How do I suppose to stop nee-chan without hurting them? At this point, my Item Crushes are useless! They work too well with vampires like them!_

Amar then saw Resha and Sherry lifting up their hammer and broom respectively to the air. Their heirloom mark on their forehead started to glow intensely, meaning that they are charging their PSI psychic powers.

"PSI Heat Wave Omega!"

"GYAAAH!"

He hadn't got the chance to react or evade when the wall of fire made contact with his body. The hanyou was scorched.

"Give up… Amar-koinu-chan… you had no space to win anymore…"

"I will have that chance to win… and I will get it much sooner than you've expected!!!" He suddenly yelled.

With his super speed, Amar rushed towards the twins, balling his fists. He the skidded right in front of them, swinging his feet in an attempt to hit them.

"You're the ones who supposed to give up! My nee-chan never said such things!"

Resha evaded the hanyou's punches, and Sherry used this space behind him to attack.

"Gotcha!"

In an instant, Amar stopped attacking Resha and he put his hands on the ground. Before long, he had his feet straight at the fox hanyou's stomach.

_Gomen ne… Sherry-nee-chan… _

Amar Ma'aruf quickly turned around to see that Resha was about to dunk her hammer at his head. He quickly reacted by throwing a stopwatch item. The item worked well in slowing Resha in her tracks and Amar took this opportunity to counter.

"Tail Tornado!"

In his iron-less version of the Iron Tail technique, the inu hanyou used his tail to hit Resha.

"Iron Tail!"

It was Resha's turn to fly.

"PSI Beam Omega!" 

Sherry fired a beam straight at Amar, but he dodged it.

"Iron Tail!" 

Again, he swung his tail at full speed, making Sherry to glide on her back to where Resha was.

"Gomen ne, nee-chan! Hydrant Star!" 

He closed his eyes, with him started to shed tears. Amar Ma'aruf was afraid what will happen to his adopted sisters if he used his Item Crush at the now vampires. Rain started to fall on the three of them, and Amar could hear the sisters scream in pain.

Once the Item Crush duration ended, Amar peeked to see the sisters.

To his delight, his sisters were alive but the vampire scent had been doused off. The only thing that was destroyed was their black maid clothes, which was torn all over the place. Other than that, both Resha and Sherry were safe and sound.

"Resha-nee-chan! Sherry-nee-chan!" 

"What? Ugh!" both grunted when Amar Ma'aruf pinned them both on the ground.

"I'm glad that the two of you were all right…" He said, squirming into the sister's chest. 

"Amar-chan, what happened to us? Why do you look so beaten up?" Sherry then lifted the hanyou's chin. "And why are you crying?"

He quickly wiped the tears off with his sleeve.

"I had many things to tell you, but now should know the way to get out of here…" 

"I can fix things up." Resha said, lifting her hammer to her shoulder. "PSI Teleport!"

The three of them turned into three balls of light before they started to fly away.

_A/N: Now here's the first out of three parts of Within These Castle Walls chapter. Coming up next is Part II: Demon Seed and later Part III: Dead Beat… Chapter 14… Vampire Killer and for the final Chapter, it's The Vampire's Stomach! Keep on reading and reviewing! TQ. _

_N/T: Oh yeah, I'm now working on the new original project, Technical School Stories, or TSS. If I had finished it, you all can read the e-book via the Internet soon. Bye! _


	12. Within These Castle Walls Demon Seed

CHAPTER 12: Within These Castle Walls (Part II: Demon Seed)

_Previously on Vampire Killer…_

_Feeling disappointed of failing to destroy the vampire hunter, Camilla ran away. However, he noticed this._

"_Don't try to run away, you goddamned bathead! Come back here!"_

_With that, the vampire hunter was on hot pursuit._

---

From a brief flash of light, Chris and Eva appeared on air before landing on the ground. They faced each other before looking around.

"Any idea where we are now, Chris Belmont?" 

"No idea."

"So… what kind of trick is Camilla is going to play on us now?"

As if on cue, she appeared inside the darkness, standing in front of the duo.

"I'll tell you what's next, Belmont. Time for you to meet your ancestors." She said before dissolving into the darkness again.

"What?" But before he could go after the vampire, a dagger whizzed to him and stabbed him.

"Chris!"

"Hey, I'm alright. Lucky for me that these daggers were not too sharp." He then picked up that dagger. "Hold it a second… I know this- WATCH OUT!"

Then a slew wave of daggers flew at both Eva and Chris, forcing both to get out of the way.

"What the hell?" 

"Meet Trevor Belmont, Chris Belmont. I had met your ancestors Leon, Trevor, Simon, Juste and Richter, so I had decided to use their powers on you instead." Camilla's voice echoed from the darkness. "They are the Greatest Five and Eva… don't waste your life on them."

"Let's get them." Chris urged the vampire.

-Bloodlines Bequeathed-

"Grand Cross!" Richter started off. 

Stumbling off Richter's Item Crush, Chris back dashed away, trying to get as many space as possible to counter. When he got it, Chris used the same Item Crush.

"Grand Cross!"

When the light shoots off, Richter and the others were still there.

"Chris! You can't use your holy powers against them! It's useless! You're based off them!"

"Then you're the one who should attack then!" Chris yelled back.

Eva flew to the sky and she started to activate her magic. "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Κενότητος αστράπσατω δε τεμετω! Δίος Τύκος!" With a downward sweeping motion from her fingers, she managed to hit Trevor.

"Flame Crush!" Within seconds, fireballs eveloped Chris' Vampire Killer, making it a fire elemental whip.

At the same time, Eva was under Leon's assault. She tried her best to avoid Leon Belmont's Vampire Killer while trying to attack Simon with her Crystallizātiō Tellustris spell.

"Chris Belmont! You shouldn't have just target Richter alone!"

"Shut up! He's the biggest threat because he can hurt me with his Cross Item Crush!"

Just then, Juste came out of nowhere and kicked Chris away.

"God, damn it…"

"I'd told you so."

"Surrender! You had no chance of winning!" Camilla taunted.

"We will!" Chris replied the taunting.

"What do you mean 'we will'?" 

"Just forget about it." He shrugged.

Trevor started to take his stance, and he's about to swing his longer Vampire Killer at Eva. However, Chris did a sweeping slide that broke off into an air ripping kick. At the moment his feet contacted Trevor's chest, he did an on air back flip.

"Gotcha!" He smirked but Richter was on it.

"Hydrant Star!"

"Laurel!" Chris yelled, throwing a herb at Eva. In an instant, she gained temporary invinciblity. "Well, would you please at least give me a hand here?" 

Evangeline started becoming irked by Chris. "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs, extentantur āerī! Tundram et glaciem locī noctis albae! Crystallizātiō Tellustris!" In an instant, ice pillars started to jut up around the vampire hunter, rendering Trevor's boomerang useless. "Lic Lac La Lac Liliac, Veniant spīritūs āeriālēs fulgurientēs, cum fulgurātiōne flet tempestās austrīna! Jovis Tempestās Fulguriēns!" (Lit: Come, spirits of air and lightning, O southern storm which blows with lightning! Jupiter's Storm of Thunder!)

This time, that attack managed to finish off Trevor.

"There! Happy now?"

"Thanks for the help." Chris said. "You can finish him off much faster if he's the real deal."

"What now?"

"One down, four to go."

Suddenly, something snapped into Evangeline.

_Eva, you are trying to defeat Camilla, why did you seem very uncomfortable with him?_

'_What?'  
_

_Chris Belmont. Your powers are greater than his, but your heart actually seeks for a company like him._

'_No! That is not true! Why should a vampire like me befriend with a human like him? Who the hell are you?!'_

_My name's not important, bt your true intentions do matter right now. His Vampire Killer…_

'_What about it?'_

_It accepts you as a worthy friend, not a foe._

Eva snapped back to reality, only to find that Leon was on air, holding a dagger in hand. She had no space to run but Chris came into her rescue.

"YAAAAAAH!"

Chris tore through the sky with his ever-popular air kick, kicking Leon out of the scene and he landed in front of the vampire.

"Yo, what's wrong with you? You're day dreamin', Eva?" 

"Shut up, Belmont."

Just then, something asked something from Chris.

"Hey, how can I do the Item Crush?"

"Huh?"

Eva quickly put a hand over her mouth when she realised what she had said.

"Never mind what I had just said!"

--

_Item Crushes? How can that be possible? It's for vampire hunters from the Belmont clan, why I felt like I can use it?_

_It's not who it counts, it's the power and the heart which does. _

_You again!_

_Use can use your magic powers and execute the Crush. If your heart is pure, you can combine your powers with Chris Belmont._

…_Who are you exactly?_

_I'm Sypha Belnadez, ally of his ancestor, Trevor Belmont. I'm disappointed that Camilla is using Trevor's puppet. You must destroy her quick as time is running out. If you fail, Camilla will use her Force Pact on Chris. Hurry._

---

"Oh no. They're gaining over us."

Chris was already on the ground, looking dizzy. It had took a lot of his energy to perform Item Crushes. If this continues even longer , the vampire hunter will pass out.

That's when Eva knocked him over and took his cross boomerang.

"Whatever that Sypha said, this would better be good!" She screamed.

_Item Crush! _Eva then yelled mentally.

Suddenly, the boomerang disappeared and crosses appeared from the ground, flying up to the sky and hitting the puppets, thus draining their life force.

In an instant, Eva started using The End of the World spell.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Το συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, η κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Επιγενηθήτω, ταιώνιον έρεβος, αιώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαις τον ίσον θάνατον, ος άταραξία! Κοσμικη Καταστροφή!"

The area around her froze quickly, except Chris. The moment she said the last portion, everything broke into pieces.

"I did it!"

"Oh stop celebrating already… ow…"

"Well, I owe you a damn lot, Belmont."

A swirling portal appeared when Eva stopped talking.

"Let's go."

_A/N: Yes! Few more to go. Hope you all would be interested in this! TQ. _


	13. Within These Castle Walls Dead Beat

CHAPTER 13: Within These Castle Walls (Part III: Dead Beat)

While Amar Ma'aruf, Chris Belmont and Evangeline had gone through their obstacles, Negi and his Ministra Magis had been transported straight at the under halls of Camilla's castle. They had discovered a large puddle of blue pudding-y substance at the final room of the hallway.

They just stared at it until in silence until Asuna steps forward.

"This is not going to bring us anywhere, Negi."

"I know, but I had a familiar feeling about this…"

Asuna ignored her teacher, instead, she marched towards the substance and she proceeded to hit it with her harisen (fan).

"!" 

"A-Asuna!! Watch out!"

To the shock to the others including to the pig-tailed girl herself, a hand formed on the jelly, resisting the fan's impact and later it threw Asuna few feet away. Yue and Nodoka quickly ran towards the girl.

"Uh-oh… something tells me that this situation is like the Slime Sisters we fought before…" Kotarou said.

"Yes, but they _are not_ the Slime Sisters. They are Doppelgangers. We need to act fast is we want to finish it off." Yue said, looking up from her encyclopedia (A/N: For some reason, she reminded me of Charlotte Aulin, in a little ways.).

Asuna's Doppelganger then readied her fan before she came at Negi at full speed, much faster than the original.

Since Negi had no time on incanting spells, he resorted to using Raika Houken. The impact of the attack managed to make the copy fly few feet backwards, in the opposite direction of the real Asuna.

"That's… huh?!" 

This time, the doppelganger stood up before melting in one place. It stood up again as Negi Springfield instead.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Veniant spīritūs āeriālēs fulgurientēs, cum fulgurātiōne flet tempestās austrīna! Jovis Tempestās Fulguriēns!"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Veniant spīritūs āeriālēs fulgurientēs, cum fulgurātiōne flet tempestās austrīna! Jovis Tempestās Fulguriēns!" Negi quickly used the same spell to counter the one used by the fake.

After that, Kaede swung her large cross shuriken towards the fake Negi, and it proceeded to mostrously cut the copy in half. It returned to a lump of jelly first, but late it regenerated as Kaede herself.

I get it… they will change every single time if they're hit. The problem is, we don't know its weakspot. It doesn't matter if I use Amar-san's way.

Kaede backed a bit, putting a small scroll in her mouth. Within seconds, she used her jutsu against the jelly. In other words, Kaede breathed fire against the doppelganger.

"Everyone! Look!"

Everyone looked at the place where the doppelganger was burnt. The Doppelganger, now missing some height, regenerated while taking the form of Kaede again.

"Take it by the fire! Negi! Use your fire spell!"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Omne flammāns flammā purgātūs, Domine Extinctiōnis et Signum Regenerātiōnis, in meā manū ēns inimīcum edat! Flāgrantia Rubicāns!" (Lit: Ever-burning fire of purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, gather in my hand and strike my enemy! Red Blaze!)

Now, Negi unleashed the Flāgrantia Rubicāns spell, which burnt the arms of the copy.

Fei Ku took this advantantage to beat the doppelganger up.

"Fei Ku! Out of the way!"

"Negi-sensei! Finish it!"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Ūnus fulgor concidēns noctem, in meā manū ēns inimīcum edat! Fulgurātiō Albicans!" (Lit: A bolt of lightning to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and strike my enemy! White Lightning!)

Negi's final spell for the fight finished the immobile doppelganger, as he managed to fry it up as well.

"We did it! We managed to beat the monster!"

"There is no monster there. It's jelly."

"?"

"Never mind. You'll get it later."

The large door started to shake when they had finished with the monster, making all of the go in a stance.

"TIMBER!"

Negi's eyes tweaked with surprise. He knew that voice.

"Everyone! Away from the door!"

At Negi's warning, his students quickly moved away from the hazard. 

CRASH!

The door fell and this made dust fly around, making them cough. However, instead of an enemy, the ones who kicked the door open were Chris Belmont and Amar Ma'aruf. As the dust cleared, Negi's team approached Amar Ma'aruf and Chris Belmont. Behind them was the twin sisters Resha and Sherry, together with Evangeline and Amar's animal familiars.

"Looks like we meet again, lucky to say the least." He said, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Are they the vampires we met before?" Asuna asked.

"No. Amar returned his sisters back to normal by the Item Crush." 

"I see. So, what now?"

"I'm suggesting we paint the castle red. C'mon guys! Let's beat 'em up!"

"Let's go!"

Before long, the team started to rush out of the underhall, and into the hallways of the castle.

A/N: Yeah, this is another chapter I managed to finish. Keep on reading and reviewing! I'm outta here. TQ.

_S/N: Long download times paid off the wait for TMM PSX game. However, I had some minor issues with the darn ePSXe (speeding up all in a sudden) and PSXeven(Playing the music right). I prefer using CVGS when my computer is Windows ME._


	14. Vampire Killer

CHAPTER 14: Vampire Killer/Divine Bloodlines

As Amar and the opposing team were running down the hallways of Camilla's Castle, they helped themselves in fending off the vampire menaces.

"Twenty down, two to go!"

"Hey, did anyone seen Sakura?"

"No."

"Darn it! Camilla claimed that she took her with her… I still can't find her scent anywhere!" 

Sherry and Resha came running beside Amar Ma'aruf. "Amar-koinu-chan, we remembered that we saw Sakura before Camilla turned us into vampires. She should be in here somewhere."

Suddenly, the team stopped moving.

"What is it?"

"Dead end."

"That's no dead end." Chris told him. "Let me try this."

But before he could do anything, Chris was thrown back few meters away after being shot with an energy sphere. The vampire hunter skidded to a stop to prevent himself from crashing into anything.

"That was one heck of a shot… who the heck are you?!"

A pair of eyes gleamed in the darkness when Chris asked his question. His friends too were staring at that pair of eyes in a distance.

"I won't allow anyone to meet Mistress Camilla, not even you, Chris Belmont." A female voice echoed.

It's Sakura… but her scent is different! There's no doubt about it… 

"How about the three of us fight _you_ alone and we'll see about that." Chris retorted. At once, Amar Ma'aruf, Negi and Evangeline rose up to fight.

---

As a starter, the vampire hunter threw his standard 3-set daggers at the possessed Sakura but she blocked it with a red magic circle. However, instead of it ricocheting off the shield, it turned into red shrapnels that home into Chris. He blocked it off by his Vampire Killer whip.

This is when Eva and Negi joined in to counter her.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs obscūrantēs, cum obscūrātiōne flet tempestās nivālis! Nivis Tempestās Obscurāns!"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Veniant spīritūs āeriālēs fulgurientēs, cum fulgurātiōne flet tempestās austrīna! Jovis Tempestās Fulguriēns!"

Both Eva and Negi unleashed their Ice and Lightning spell simultaneously at Sakura. It hit her full force but when the smoke clears, she's still standing there, not affected by the spells whatsoever.

"Damn it! She's tough!"

"How about this? Hydrant Star!"

And the moment the water droplets hit her, Chris attacked. This time, he managed to hit her too. During the drizzle, Eva saw what was making the spells useless.

"There is a magical barrier there, isn't that right?"

"Yes."

As she stopped talking, the invisible barrier shines. "You should have a better effort of defeating me before you can get to Mistress Camilla." She incited.

"Eva."

"What is it?"

"Don't ignore me but when we're at the void, I can see you use the Item Crash."

"So, what's about it?"

"This means, like Amar Ma'aruf, we can invoke a powerful Crush, and we can get to Camilla."

While Eva and Chris are busy conversing to each other, Amar and Negi took turns in attacking the possessed Sakura. Amar was trying to get his best closest to Sakura in order to break the barrier.

For the last try, Amar Ma'aruf charged his powers.

"You can do it!"

"Wish me luck, Negi." He said to Negi, before dashing towards Sakura. "Here goes! Barrier Breaker!"

"Chris!"

"Right!" He replied.

"Dual Crush - Grand…CROSS!"

The moment Eva and Chris executed the Item Crush, the possessed Sakura was hit by the cross stars that emerged from the grounds. That didn't take too long until she fell back, defeated.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you alright?" Amar asked as he ran towards the young girl.

She didn't answer but Amar heard Sakura murmur saying that she's alright.

Within seconds, she vanished, along with Negi's friends. The ones who were left behind were Amar himself, along with Chris, Evangeline and Negi.

Finally, the last hallway re-emerged and the four of them walked through it to get to the Master's Keep.

"Let's get this over with."

A/N: Phew… I hadn't made any updates for a long time, didn't I? Here's the new progress of it! Read on and review! TQ!


	15. The Vampire's Stomach

CHAPTER 15: The Vampire's Stomach

The team of four had finally confronted the keep's master, Camilla. Seeing that she had nowhere to run, the vampire mistress rose off the coffin she's sitting on.

"I see you'd finally made it through here. How does it feel, fighting your own beloved ones?"

"Terrible. You're a monster, Camilla." Amar reiterated.

Camilla laughed. "A monster? I had heard that for so many times." 

"Enough talk. Let's get this over with."

"Ooh, feisty Belmont. Well then, let the bloody toccata begin!" Camilla exclaimed, raising her hand to the air. The coffin behind her explodes and bats started to fly out of it. Camilla disappeared in a bright light. _"Lix Lax Lix Lax Lilax! __Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs, extentantur āerī! Tundram et glaciem locī noctis albae! Crystallizātiō Tellustris!" _Camilla announced as she appeared again.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister… Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae!" _Negi chanted his spell, but he missed Camilla and got damaged by the Crystallized Earth spell.

"Adeat!" Amar bellowed, using his pactio for the first time."Grand Saber!"

Camilla appeared again, looking at Amar.

"Oh, so you had made a pactio. I wonder who it was…"

"It's none of your business."

"Well then, you shouldn't wait for me." She said, disappearing again.

As she teleported behind Chris, she shot three fireballs, but the vampire hunter evaded the attack and he countered it.

"Gotcha!" 

"There's still more to come."

"Huh? Ugh!" Chris grunted.

Again, he was attacked from behind, and Camilla had shot two drop shots, both of them had hit him dead on.

"Incoming!"

CRASH 

"Hey! You should watch where you're swinging that stuff!"

"Sorry!"

"Ha ha! You missed me!" Camilla taunted.

"Goddamned bathead…" 

Eva came up.

"_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, __Frīgerāns Exarmātiō!" _(Lit: Freeze and Disarm!)

"_Lix Lax Li Lax Lilax! __Frīgerāns Exarmātiō!"_

Eva missed Camila, but Camilla managed to hit her. The spell's effects caused her clothes to freeze and broke into pieces like being frozen in liquid nitrogen. Evangeline kneeled in embarrassment.

"Ha ha ha! Nothing beats embarrassing my own twin!"

"Hey Chris! She's open! Get her!" 

"Got it! CRUSHER BLAST!"

The moment Chris swung his whip, a powerful surge of energy blasted Camilla away. While the vampire mistress was trying to recover, Chris took his time taking off his garb.

"Hey Eva, cover yourselves with this."

Chris, now wearing a black-T shirt and white trousers, threw the blue garb over to Eva.

"Thanks."

The vampire hunter didn't reply.

Camilla rose up again, but she floated into the air, calling something. Seconds later, she had a staff of some sorts in her right hand.

"Oh, so she had a staff too." 

Now, Camilla teleported herself around the room. Chris hadn't got any chance of hitting her, as the fireballs Camilla launched always hit him.

"Stay still and don't move!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why you little… HYDRANT STAR!" 

Camilla was shocked and she was drenched with the powerful attack. To prevent any damage to herself from the attack, the vampire created a barrier.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, __Κενότητος αστράπσατω δε τεμετω! Δίος Τύκος!"_

"Agunea!"

However, both Negi and Amar Ma'aruf were able to break off the barrier, thus making Camilla McDowell vulnerable once again. Wasting no time, Evangeline quickly put up her composure for the next spell.

"_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, __Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs obscūrantēs, cum obscūrātiōne flet tempestās nivālis! Nivis Tempestās Obscurāns!"_

The ice type spell worked, overwhelming Camilla dead on. She was knocked over just like when Chris launched the Crusher Blast.

"Got you this time, Camilla."

Slowly, Camilla rose from the floor.

"Um…ugh…you…Evangeline…you hadn't seen the last of me yet!"

"?!?!" 

Again, Camilla floated back to the air, raising her staff to the air. The bats that flew out of the coffin returned back, as if they're sucked into her stomach. The Keep turned dark and the only light that appears is Camilla. She then chanted few words that only Amar Ma'aruf could hear, before she started transforming.

Once her transformation is over, Camilla reappeared, in addition of a large flying skull. She was sitting on top of it.

"Surprise, surprise. You had pushed me this far, so now… all four of you will die!"

The skull opened its jaw, shooting a stream of lighting at them.

"Watch out!"

Amar evaded by jumping on air and he swung the Grand Saber on top of Camilla. The skull stopped attacking and instead, it let bubbles of poison pop out from the socket.

"Amar!" Chris yelled. "Grand Cross!"

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Sagitta Magica! Series Igniz!" _

"Hydrant Star!" Amar bellowed, unleashing his Item Crush.

However, those attacks were not enough to kill Camilla. She seems to absorb the attack and let the Sagitta Magica hit her. Then, Camilla's monster started to tear blood in the eye sockets. As the blood hit the floor, it exploded, causing the floor to set on fire.

"What the hell?" 

"Chris! Grab my hand!"

As Chris grabbed his partner's hand, Amar pulled him up to his pet bird's back.

"Well, now your movements are limited, and now I'll be happy to finish all of you off."

"Think again!" Amar Ma'aruf yelled on top of his voice.

"What is it now…?!" 

"DUAL CRUSH! DAGGER WAVE!" Both Amar and Chris yelled, throwing a slew wave of sharp daggers to Camilla.

At the shock of the attack, the skull stumbled backwards, making the Dual Crush even more effective.

"_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, __Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs obscūrantēs, cum obscūrātiōne flet tempestās nivālis! Nivis Tempestās Obscurāns!"_

After the attack's impact, Camilla flew a little bit higer, letting out fire stream out of the skull's jaws. Chris quickly jumped over it as high as he could while Amar's pet bird f;ew a little lower to avoid it.

"This is the last shot… ready?"

"Whenever you are, Chris."

"DUAL CRUSH! AGUNEA CROSS STAR!"

Performing the Dual Crush, both Amar and Chris let thunder stream out from their hands. Both of them hanaged to paralyse Camilla and make the combo damage her, a lot.

Finally, Camilla let out a scream, she was defeated at last. The skull burned to bits and she fell to the floor, with her clothes torn apart.

"I-I can't believe this!" 

"Admit it! You're a loser and there's no doubt about it!" Chris yelled.

With Camilla's defeat, the surrounding area turned back to normal. The Keep started rumbling, signing them that it's time to go. Chris picked Camilla up and he jumped back on the big bird. Negi and Evangeline flew out of the Keep together, followed by Amar's pet bird behind them.

After reaching few miles away, the Keep disintergrated into dust as Chris, Camilla and Amar watched it from afar.

"I don't believe that I had been defeated…" 

"Shut it. It's lucky we don't leave you behind. But as a punishment, I'd think you need to see someone." Amar remarked. 

"Who is it?" Camilla asked, sounding anxious. 

"My mother. She'll deal with you on sealing your powers."

"NO!" 

"Take it or we leave you here." Chris threatened the vampire.

"…Damn you two!" 

The partners laughed at each other, making Camilla even iffed.

_A/N:Finally! The big boss battle! Well, I was trying to make it some sort of CV: Bloodlines look alike, but at least she doesn't turn into that freakingly hard to beat monster. Okay! Check out the epilouge! Read on and review! TQ!_


	16. Circle of the Moon

EPILOUGE: Circle of the Moon

The next day after Camilla was defeated, peace returned among students in SMKTR2. Amar Ma'aruf was absent that day because he had used too many of his energy that he transformed into a little puppy to restore his powers. Chris kept his cool as usual.

Evangeline were also absent but not because she's tired, she just feel to cut school again. About Camilla, Negi had done the _Infernus Scholacticus_ (lit: School Hell) spell on her so that she can be controlled just like Eva before Nagi broke the spell, allowing her to further her studies here in SMTKT.

Before Chris returned back to his dorms, Chahcamaru and his warden appeared.

"Can I see you for a while, Chris Belmont?"

_Oh no. _"Please wait, sir."

After packing his book backpack, Chris met his warden outside of his class.

"Chris, I heard a lot from some teachers that you flouted out of the school dorms few nights earlier. Is that true?"

"Yes…"

"I've been thinking of making a special card for some students like Shintarou and you so that you'll have my permission on goin out at night for patrols."

"?" 

"I made yours first, Chris. Here." Chachamaru said, handing over a magnetic card. "also, Evangeline-sama wants to see you too."

"Well, when that vampire wants to see you, you should take this too."

His warden handed over a permission slip so that he can go outside.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcomed."

Minutes later, Chris were out of the school gates, bringing his backpack towards Eva's aparment.

I wonder what kind of stuff she had in store for me… 

Upon arriving at the apartment, there is a note stuck on the door.

It says…

_For Chris:_

_If you're at the apartment, get into the resort indoors. I had few things to talk about with you. _

_By Evangeline AK McDowell_

"Um… since when she had a resort? Indoors?"

Chris stepped inside and she saw Eva's house. Although it was beautifully decorated, it seems like nobody was inside. As he closed the apartment's door, the vampire hunter started searching around for anything that comes into his attention.

Eventually, he came across an empty room, with a big bottle on a stand in the center. There's some writing on the large-sized glass bottle, at it reads as…

"Evangeline's Resort? Her resort was in _this_ bottle?"

At the precise moment he said that, Chris was transported away from Eva's apartment.

-Evangeline's Resort-

As the vampire hunter looked around, he saw that the surrounding area was different. As he looked at the floor, he saw some markings.

"Is it me or Eva is a DOOM fan?"

"I heard that, Belmont."

Chris turned around and saw Eva, next to Chachamaru and Chachazero. In her arms was his garb and Amar Ma'aruf, in his puppy form.

"Evangeline…what's up?"

"It's nothing. I wanted to return your garb. Here." She threw the garb back to Chris. "I cleaned it up yesterday. Thanks for saving my dignity, you know."

"…"

Evangeline looked a little surprised.

"What's wrong? Is he here bothering you?" She asked, indicating Amar Ma'aruf.

"No. Nothing really, but what is he doing here?"

"Reika just came and she said that Amar needed something or somewhere that can restore his MP fast." She explained, with a strange-looking glint on her eyes. "Can you get into your gear and meet me on the seaside with the Vampire Killer?"

"…Sure…"

Sure enough, Chris had no idea of what Eva was doing. However, though he didn't believe the vampire, Chris followed Eva's request.

Within minutes, Chris was ready in his garb. (To tell you the truth, he wears the same outfit Richter Belmont wears in Chi no Rondo and Symphony of the Night, but not the one in Dracula X Chronicles though.) Then, Chris was off to see Eva, who was waiting at the resort's seaside like he was told to.

Strangely enough, she seemingly ready to have a test fight.

"I'm here now. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just want to thank you for taking out and helping me finish off Camilla."

"That's all?"

"No, that's not all. Let's continue where we left off last time."

"With pleasure."

Not a moment too soon, the two of them charged at each other, exchanging blows and spell attacks. Chris frequently used his Item Crush while Eva used her Ice spells.

"_Lic Lac La Lac Liliac, __Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs, extentantur āerī! Tundram et glaciem locī noctis albae! Crystallizātiō Tellustris!"_

Hearing this, Chris pointed his hand on the air. A flashing noise could be heard.

"Item Crush! Hydrant Star!"

His actions made one of the powerful attacks drizzle down, and right after the initiation, Chris quickly moved on to a backdash 3 times in a row, to avoid the Crystallized Earth spell and most of all, avoiding the sharp ice pillars.

"Firecracker Whip!" 

With a single stroke, he melted the ice pillars. But Eva, being a good vampire spell caster she is, she moved to using the Axe of Thunder spell instead.

Then again, before she could start her activation key, Chris had already right in front of her. Chris stopped, making a sudden backflip. The vampire hunter caught Eva's right hand and with the backfilp, Eva was thrown away few feet away. She crashed to the ground, stunned.

"You sure know how to work that out, did you, Belmont?"

"You'd never know when Max Payne and Fei Ku's Kung Fu could be useful."

The match had seemed like it's not going to end anywhere. This was proven when Chris was under pressure. Eva on the other hand kept her cool.

"What's wrong, Belmont? Tired already?" She taunted after kicking the vampire hunter into the seashore.

As Chris got his back off the salty waters, Eva attacked once again, this time, she pinned him under her weight while she had a hand on the vampire hunter's neck.

"So much for being 'legendary'."

"Get off my stomach!"

"That can wait." Eva said. "Besides…"

Before Chris could say anything, Evangeline had planted a firm kiss on his lips. Purely shocked, Chris struggled to get himself free. Finally, Eva let go of him, catching few breaths.

"-gasp- What the hell what was that all for?"

Eva looked over her shoulders and replied… "That was my present of helping me. That also counts as your first kiss though. Take that as your payment too, for that hard work you put in with Amar Ma'aruf."

"What about him?"

"Ask him later."

"…"

"Maybe, starting today, I can be your ally." She stated. "After all, the Belmont's power is supreme among vampire hunters."

_Like I hadn't heard that before. Cliché._ Chris muttered.

As Evangeline walked away, Chris looked at the sky, now turning red.

_Julius… if you're anywhere in this world, I hope we could see you again, even if years had passed since the Demon Castle War…_

Chris gazed back at Evangeline.

_And for her, I think that Evangeline AK McDowell is more suitable as a friend, also for a rival rather than a foe. _

-VAMPIRE KILLER END-

_A/N: Finally… I had to end one of the most successful fan fictions so far. It may seem that this is the longest one too, since it had 16 chapters instead of Bloodline's 13. Well, that is it for now. See you again! – March of the Holy Man (Dracula X Chronicles) for the story's credits-_

_O/N: Due to time constraints, I hadn't updated my fan fictions. So, to clear up some cluttering things, I will take out the ones I had lost interest in as follows – Harmony of Dissonance, First Mission Start and Act Cadenza – While to replace this, I made up to make an Inuyasha X Megaman Zero (though I stopped working on Fierce Battle few months prior.) fan fiction, and there will be a new system online. Keep up on reading! _


End file.
